


Is this how it happens?

by Keenir



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grimm & Wesen Friendship, Grimms and Wesen, Missing Scene, Wesen Character(s), Wesen History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that confrontation in this season's pilot episode, Monroe's wondering if its normal whats happening to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this how it happens?

Well that could've gone better. Yeah, understatement of the - Yeah. Definately.  Got to get back to the shop to tell Rosalee and Hank and Wu.  I'd call them, but I can't find my phone.

And they _need_ to know.  Oh yeah they need to hear how far off the deep end Nick's gone.  Again, some might say, though -  Nick feels things deeply, even when he doesn't look like he does.  And when he's mad, that feeling is sharp as anything in a Grimm armory, and ready for deployment in a moment.

I've known him the longest of anybody - except Hank.  I've known him as a Grimm longer than anybody.  Nick's my friend.  Or was.  Hoping for is.

Is this how it happens?

Nobody says ' _Grimms make the best friend a guy could want'_ because that detracts from the moral of the timeless story told over and over across the millenia: which is that Grimms are mad, bad, and lethal to know.  Lethal to cross.  And on Chavez's lawn a few minutes ago, it sure as heck felt like Nick was asking if I was thinking of crossing him.

He's my friend - I don't cross friends.

And he's a Grimm - nobody crosses them and lives.

How many of my ancestors who died at the hands of a Grimm...how many of them started out on good terms with that Grimm?  Did they break bread with their buddy the Grimm, covering for them when they smelled of a tavern or were out too long in the woods hunting?  And ended with more dead Blutbads.   Is what's happening now a natural progression?

Is this how it happens?  Is this what comes next?

If it is, well that sucks.  But maybe its not.


End file.
